


Call of the Siren

by Shinku130



Category: Pitch Black (2000)
Genre: Action & Romance, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku130/pseuds/Shinku130
Summary: (The Hunter and the Siren Rewrite) He was a hunter and a killer. She only had a suspicion of what she was that is until she is forced to confront it. Will the hunter heed the siren's call?





	1. Chapter 1

    It was another bustling day at the Nexus Station, people were rushing around trying to get to their shuttles. A single young woman stood in the center of the bustling mess, her dark brown eyes glanced around searching.

        "Anna! Over here, child!" a fatherly voice called to her over the large crowd.

        Her head quickly turned to the older man, who was waving for her to come over to where he stood. Anna smiled at him before quickly going over to him, she soon was surrounded by three young boys.

        With a small laugh he spoke, " Come, Anna, Suleiman, Hassen... Ali, stay close."

        The four of them followed the older man onto the vessel called Hunter - Gratzner that was to them to New Mecca. Upon boarding the vessel, Anna's dark brown eyes looked at the cryo pod that she was to be in with nervousness, however, she felt the hand of her father, land upon her shoulder.

        "It will be alright, Anna. We will not be too far from you..." He spoke calmly knowing that the man in the pod across was chained up. Though he felt no man should be treated as he was, he had to bring a peace of mind to his daughter.

        Anna nodded her head, watching as her brothers and father walked down the aisle before entering their own cryo pods. She glanced down at the ground before looking back at the pod. Anna took a tentative step toward it but stopped when she heard a slight clank of chains behind her. She turned to see a man chained inside of the cryo-pod, what disturbed Anna the most was the fact that he was chained like an animal. From what Anna could see the man was also blindfolded but seemed highly aware of what was going on around him. Anna could see that the man was built in a way that reminded her of a panther from Earth. It was then that she noticed he seemed to be looking at her despite the fact that he couldn't see her. Anna didn't understand why but something inside fo her compelled her to walk toward the pod.

        As she raised her hand to touch the door when a male voice spoke out," I wouldn't do that if I was you, sweetheart. He's a dangerous criminal..."

        Anna turned to the origin of the voice, out the shadows of the ship and stepped into the light, walking toward her. She couldn't help the sudden feeling of uneasiness that washed over her as blue eyes gazed at her with something that disturbed her slightly. Anna quickly turned to her cryo-pod, entering just as she was about to fall asleep she managed to take her hair tie off of her wrist and put her black hair at the base of her neck. She then allowed the darkness to take over her vision, she didn't know how long it had been, but somehow she was able to hear the sound of metal being bent and broken. When Anna came to she was still in her cryo pod, through the clear door of her pod she noticed that the ship was completely torn apart. 

        It then dawned on her that she was still trapped in her pod, feeling panic begin to creep in on her, she quickly placed her hands on the door and began to push on it. However, her eyes landed on the pod that was across from her, that held the man she saw before she went into cryo-sleep. The door his pod was off and now was standing in front of her pod door. Anna didn't understand why she felt a sense of safety and calmness when the man was near. Anna simply pushed her feelings to the side until she had a moment to herself. She hadn't realized she was leaning against the door until the man forced open the door. As she fell forward she was surprised when she landing on a muscular chest instead of the cold hard floor, she could feel her cheeks slightly heat up.

        Gathering up her courage, Anna looked up at the face of her helper, for a split moment she could have sworn she saw that his eyes were glowing slightly. However, the moment of pondering was quickly interrupted when strong arms suddenly were placed around her bringing closer. Anna tensed for a moment but quickly relaxes as the feeling of security hits her once again. She watched the man intently as he bent down placing his nose near her neck. Despite being unsure of his motives she allows it, the moment she felt his breath on her neck was the moment that they heard a clang. Anna turned to see who it was when the man quickly removed himself from her and gently pushed her in the opposite direction of the noise.

        Anna looked at the man once more, the worry was etched into her features, however, it was then that she suddenly heard the panicked voice of her father calling for her. She quickly turned back around, running toward his voice, her dark red dress danced behind her as she ran. When she finally got to him, she could see his robes were slightly dirty, but she didn't care as she ran into his embrace.

        "I'm so glad you are alright, my child! Come, let us go to the others." He spoke as he gently leads Anna toward where the other survivors were.

        Upon entering the room she was greeted by a man and a woman from what she could tell by their appearance was that they were used to the heat and were adapting well to their surroundings.

        "Is this your adoptive daughter, Imam?" The wavy-haired brunette woman asked as she and the man got a little closer to get a better look at them

        Anna couldn't help herself as she cast her gaze to the floor, allowing Imam to speak on her behalf," Yes, this is my daughter, Anna... Anna this is Shazza and her partner, Zeke."

        Anna brought her gaze up from the floor and gave them a shy smile. Just as Shazza was about to say something they heard a blood-curdling scream echo throughout through the wrecked ship. They all quickly entered the area to see a short haired blonde woman kneeling next to a man who had been impaled with a metal pole. Anna felt extremely saddened at the man's suffering, deep down she knew the man wouldn't survive his wound. While everyone else was debating on what to do she walked over to the impaled man, kneeling by his head and gently took hold of his head, placing it into her lap. Just as the blonde woman opened her mouth to say something but instantly became quiet when Anna allowed her wings to come from her back. Her wings were large, the feathers appeared almost black until the little rays of sun hit them revealing them to be a dark blue color.

        (Hidden Citizen Ft. ESSA)

(When all the heroes fall

When all the heroes fall)

 

Essence floating from the fire,

Arise.

Silent prayers and whispered ends,

I hear 'em calling from within

 

When all the heroes fall,

The world plays its wicked games,

And I am left defenseless

'Cause I know the sky's gonna say my name

The sky's gonna say my name.

 

A pennant

Waiting for a rescue

I found you

 

A battle scar,

A wild horse in the dark,

I come alive at the end of time

 

When all the heroes fall,

The world plays its wicked games,

And I am left defenseless

'Cause the sky's going to say my name

The sky's gonna say my name

 

The sky's gonna say my name.

Sky's gonna say my name. 

Sky's gonna say my name.

When all the heroes fall.

Sky's gonna say my name.

When all the heroes fall.

Sky's gonna say my name

When all the heroes fall

When all the heroes fall

 

                As soon as she finished, she looked down at the man and saw no pain in his features and he had stopped breathing signaling that he had passed peacefully. Anna placed his head down back onto the ground before hesitantly looking at the others. She could see surprise written upon their faces, except for her father who was looking at her with pride. Feeling overwhelmed and tired from the use of her power she quickly withdrew her wings back into her back. As she got to her feet, Anna nearly fell back down if it wasn't for Imam catching her. Imam lead her outside near another portion of the wrecked ship, as soon as her body was on the ground she fell asleep instantly.

        "You mind telling me what the hell just happened?" the voice of the blue eyed man spoke in aggravation.

        Imam turned to face the two people that had followed him before speaking," I have only observed Anna using her gift a very few times... Unfortunately they were to help ease the passing of those who are close to death... Whether or not she is something different from us or a gift from Allah, she is no danger to us here. Now let us return, Anna needs her rest after giving your friend passing to join Allah Ms. Fry. Mr. Johns..."

        Fry and John watched as Imam walked passed them, his three disciples soon joined around him talking with enthusiasm at some thing they found. Fry simply glanced at Johns before following Imam toward the other survivors. John meanwhile, looks down at Anna as she sleeps, he crouches down next to her, reaching out to touch her cheek, suddenly there was a loud bang followed by a low growl of warning. It was one that Johns was very familiar with, gulping slightly he stands back up and jogs down to the other survivors. After he left there were a few moments of silence before the sounds of bones popping echoed through the metallic wreckage. Anna jumped slightly when she awoken by the sound of a loud thud similar to the sound of a body hitting the floor. It was then she became more alert to the sound of a torch lighting up and metal being cut. She slowly gets to her feet before glancing into the wreckage to see the man from earlier sitting down upon the ground. 

        Anna could tell from the way he was moving his shoulders that he was in pain, without really thinking about it, Anna quickly walked over to him. This caused the man to quickly stop what he was doing, turning to her, muscles tensed as if ready for a fight. She stopped in front of him before tilting her head slightly, he watched her from underneath black goggles as she walked behind him and placed her hands upon his back. Anna could feel his muscles through the black sleeveless shirt he wore, she took a breath and began to push the warmth from her soul into his back to heal him from the soreness and hurt. Once she was finished she walked back to the front of him, taking note that the shackles that once held his hands together had dug into his wrists severally. She gently grabbed his wrist and began to heal them the same way as she did his back.

        "Not bad.." He spoke with a rubble deep in his chest.

        Anna looked at him and smiled slightly before picking up the torch that was on the ground before quickly getting to work on his leg restraints. Once he was free, Anna turned it off and gently tossed it to the side now that it was no longer useful.

        "You do realize that Johns isn't going to be happy if he finds out you helped me..." He spoke again causing Anna to look at him with confusion. She then gently took his hand, turning it so that the palm faced upwards, and began to spell out her sentence,

        *Is he the one with blue eyes?*

        When she got no response she looked up at him once again, when she heard a quiet growl emanate from him. Despite the tingling she got from him she quickly began to spell out a different question,

        *What's your name?*

        "Richard B. Riddick... You got a name, little girl?" Riddick asked with amusement as the young woman glared at him. 

        * I am not a little girl. I am 25 years old and my name is Anna!*  She wrote into his palm her glare still on him causing him to chuckle at her once again.

        "Don't like talking out loud? What are you... You smell too sweet to be human..." He spoke as he began to walk around her like a panther circling it's prey. 

        Anna looked at him with confusion as she fidgeted with her hands unsure of how to respond. When Riddick stopped in front of her staring into her eyes. It was then she noticed a familiar bag on the ground next to the pole where she assumed Riddick was being held to. She simply gives him a hesitant smile before walking past him and picks up her bag that her father was holding onto for her since she had tendency to get lost. She then turned to face Riddick once again before smiling again give him a playful wave and runs out of the wreckage with her bag draped over her shoulder. She smiled to herself as she heard Riddick growl before she entered the light of the outside, and toward her future.


	2. The Story if the Dark Matter in my Mind

Hello. I am here to apologize for disappointing you dear readers once again… unfortunately, I am having some issues with my writing… because of this I had a sort of a mental breakdown yesterday to the point I was in tears. To explain my brain and my creativity for new chapters are different. First it depends on what I am watching or doing at the time to get inspiration, however it seemed that no matter what I do nor wrote it seemed it was never good enough. Its also hard to write at work because where I work it doesn't have any positivity and its just too much drama… I can't afford to change to a new job because I need the money to help not only my family who I am currently staying with but my bills have to be paid. Its hard when I write on the computer and when I write on paper. Secondly I jump around alot from genre to genre. From games to anime… however whatever I seemed interested in nobody seemed interested nor cared on what I write… that hurts a lot especially when I don't have a lot of friends to begin with. I am sure some of you are reading this and thinking, ‘ Oh god here we. Go another whiny writer… ‘ I am not writing this to whine nor complain. Its to show that I am human and I am in a dark place right now… if you are reading this just to troll (or report me. (Fanfiction. Net)) then just save us time and don't bother posting a comment. I will ignore it. I just wanted to tell you all about my sadness and my depression and how my mind has been taken by the dark matter. To those who have read this to the end I thank you all for the support. As much as I hate to do this I am putting my writings on a kind of permanent hiatus. If you want me to write you something or have suggestion please feel free to message me. I am just not sure how long this will last… I am just in a dark place. Thanks again everyone for reading this.


End file.
